


Secret - Eren x Levi

by crimson_gem



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi, BoyxBoy, Forced Bonding, Light Bondage, M/M, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Rape, Secrets, Seme Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_gem/pseuds/crimson_gem
Summary: In the modern world where titans are no longer exist, Eren was reborn in a wealthy family with his memory of the past in him.When he was seven years old, he swore to find his beloved Levi.But he lost his parent because of the tragic firehouse that burned all of their properties causing him to live on street.A twenty year old guy saw him and adopted him on his small apartment.Eren doesn't unlucky at all because the person who adopted him is Levi.





	Secret - Eren x Levi

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: IT'S NOT A WHOLESOME STORY YOU MIGHT GUESS.

Eren's POV

I found him when I was a kid in this modern era and he adopted me after my parents died. We're living on his apartment.   
He had a small bakery as his business and source of income.

Levi is reborn as a beta... A sweet and loving beta unlike his former self as a grumpy omega.   
He has no memory of our past and didn't remember anything about me being his alpha mate.

I didn't fell in love with him because he's an omega, and didn't disappoint because he was reborn as a beta.  
I love him as he is. Fate crossed our paths once again.

He didn't think of me as a lover. He only see me as his son and I didn't agree on it, so I used to call him 'Levi-san' instead of dad.  
We have only ten years gap on age.

When I grew up, I already managed to work to an office and received a good salary so Levi-san doesn't need to work from now on.   
He stayed at home and took care of our newly bought house.   
I bought a two story house just for us. I'll never forget to return his love and kindness to me.

For me, it's like a dream came true... We are happy being together... It's almost perfect.  
But there's only one is missing...

A child... 

I've accepted the fact that we can't have a biological child and it doesn't matters to me anymore.  
We are happy and I don't want to ruin our relationship as closed friends.

I remembered he met the beta Erwin few years after I met him.  
A beta and a medical doctor Hanji is his friend.  
I also met his childhood friends, Farlan and Isabel.  
My classmates are Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa is Levi's cousin.  
All of them have no memory of the past.

I chose not to tell anyone about that and continue to live a normal life.

As long as I'm with Levi, I'm happy. 

"Welcome home, Eren... Diner is ready." He greeted.

"Thanks, Levi-san..." I stepped forward and hugged him.

"mh..Eren..." 

"What is it?"

"Eren, you don't have to cling to me like that. You're not a kid anymore. You're bigger and much taller than me."   
He said calmly.

"Levi-san... Are you okay? You look tired..."   
I noticed he became tense a bit.   
He didn't want me to hold him anymore. Am I look scary now?  
Or maybe he doesn't want to treat me like a child.

"Maybe I overdid house chore lately. I'll go to my room and take some rest."   
He took my shoes and replaced it to the shoe rack.

"You don't have to do that, Levi-san. You should rest. You should take medicine too. You're kinda warmer than normal." 

Levi has a weak stamina and a small body. He gets tired easily.

I guided him to his room and gave him some meds before I eat dinner and go to sleep.

Levi's POV

Eren grew up a handsome alpha... Kind and thoughtful.

He always tied his shoulder-length caramel brown hair.   
Emerald green eyes are always looking at me with deep passion.

We have a house now so we didn't have to rent an apartment.

We always take care of each other and I'm happy about that.  
I hope he find someone to take care of him and be with him someday.  
But when I talked to him about that, he always saying that he loves being with me forever. 

I remembered that snowy evening at the Shinganshina park where I saw him alone and homeless...   
He rejoiced when he looked at me like a long lost friend.

I decided to take care of him. Provide him food, shelter and clothing. Study at school and live the life to the fullest.  
I was happy to see him grown into an educated and a successful person today. 

<><><>Few weeks later<><><><>

Eren left early in the morning for work and Levi always staying at home.

Levi didn't feel good today so he decided to take his meds.

He's wearing a loose buttoned black shirt only whenever he feel sick and Eren is not around.

He didn't find the bottle of medicine where he always putting it. 

"Where is it? Maybe Eren put it somewhere..."   
He muttered. He remembered Eren placed it on the table on the living room.

He's feeling dizzy so he carefully walk and held the stair guide slowly.

He was shocked when he saw a man sitting on the couch holding the bottle of meds and boringly looking on it.

"Is this what you looking for?"   
He asked mockingly.

"....Eren...? W-why are you here..?"   
His voice is a little bit uneasy.

"Why? Don't you want to see me, Levi-san..? Do you need your meds, right? Come here and get it..."   
He said sweetly.

Levi hesitate because he didn't want to get close to him.

"What's the problem? Can't walk? Okay, I'll give it to you..."

Eren stood and walk towards Levi on the stairway.

Levi immediately go back upstair but his legs are weak and sluggish. 

"I thought you need this."   
Eren shake the bottle of meds while he's following Levi behind.  
He touch Levi's back using the tip of his fingers down to the butt and legs. 

"Stay away...don't come near me." Levi reached his bedroom but Eren didn't let him lock the door without him inside.

"Why so scared?"

He cornered Levi to the bed and observed him.

"G-give it to me..."   
Levi tried to snatch the bottle from Eren's grip but Eren remain calm and steady.

"This meds.... It's a heat suppressant, isn't it....as well as a scent suppressant."  
He placed the bottle on the nightstand and caress Levi's hair.

Levi can't reach the bottle when Eren carefully pinned him to the bed.

"I've missed your heavenly scent..." He nuzzles on his neck, sniffing and feeling the porcelain smooth skin. 

He loosen his necktie and unbuttoned Levi's shirt.

"Let me go..!" He pushed him but Eren's broad body won't budge. 

Eren lick his lips when he saw Levi's white skin. It's so soft and smooth. He can't help but to grope the tiny body beneath him.

"Stop touching me! hey, what are you doing?! Ah!"

Eren is sucking the nipple, playing it with his tongue and teeth.

"aah! Stop!" 

Eren tied Levi's wrists using his necktie on the bedpost above his head.  
His hands travel down to his belly. Levi keep his legs closed.

"Spread your legs..."   
Levi didn't obey. Eren caress Levi's hips down to his butt.  
He's very gentle and calm. 

He leaned down to kiss him. Brushing his tongue to his lips asking for entrance but Levi keep his lips closed.

Eren squeeze the soft skin of the butt slightly.

"unh!"   
Eren slid his tongue inside when Levi gasp in surprise. He easily explore Levi's mouth but letting him go when he's out of breath.

He spread Levi's legs and put one finger on the slicky hole. He positioned himself in between the legs to keep them apart.

"nnh!" Levi held his voice. He didn't want to give Eren any satisfaction. But he didn't know it makes him even excited.

Eren is being as gentle as he can but Levi is still struggling to break the restrain to take the meds on the table.

"Do you want this meds?"  
Eren took a capsule on that small bottle.

"Here..."   
Levi immediately swallow it when Eren put it on his lips. 

"Feeling better...?"  
He caress Levi's cheeks and hair strands. 

Levi is panting slowly as the meds suppress his heat.

"u-untie me, please..."   
He plead in a soft whisper. 

Eren reach the bedpost and untied him. Levi felt a little bit of relief.

"Don't be so tense..." Eren is looking in his face as he smile. 

"Eren....don't grip m-ah-aaaah!"   
Levi tried to get up but Eren pulled his hips causing him to fall back to the bed. This time, Eren suddenly thrust in him.

"I love that sound..."   
He anticipated Levi's reaction but he go deeper.

"L-let me go..! It hurts!" He was shocked at the sudden penetration but Eren seems he's enjoying it. 

"Levi-san.... I....I can't stop myself anymore.... All these years, I'm trying to control myself."   
He said while he's going deeper. Levi can't hold his voice and he cry. 

Eren grew big and tall and became a strong dominant alpha. 

"Pull it out! T-that's too big!!!"   
Levi slapped him and thudding on his chest and shoulders.

Eren pinned his wrists on the bed. He closed his eyes assuming Eren would slap him back.  
Eren go deeper until he inserted his whole length instead of slapping him.

"I'm very happy being with you... But I'm always restraining myself... I'm rutting more often than my teenage life... It's difficult to hide my feelings every passing days." 

"B-but why me? There's so many people who likes you..."

"Because I love you... No matter what timeline it is. No matter what you are or who you are. My heart will always fall in love with you...! Levi...I love you..!"

"Eren.... This isn't right..! aaah! Let me go!"

Eren move his hips and started to pound on him. He's not careful on his movement. He's too aroused to control himself completely specially when he heard Levi's voice under him.

".....Levi.....I won't be able to stop sooner... Please endure this for a while... I'm sure you'll be fine later..."   
He keeps pounding.

"noooh! y-you're too fast..! ah! ahh! I c-can't..!"   
Their bodies are swaying at Eren's lead.

"You can take it, Levi..."   
He pulled Levi on his lap. He gripped his wrists firmly not wanting to let him go as he move in and out.

"S-sto-h-aah!!!"  
Levi felt it nudging deeply inside him. 

"Forgive m-me, Levi...I'm just too excited. I-I can't stop r-right now..."  
Like Levi's voice, Eren's voice is shaky too. He is very intoxicated at Levi's scent although the meds suppressed the heat. It gives him too much pleasure. 

"ah! aaah! a-aah! s-slow d-own!"  
The tip is hitting the womb with a solid smack, not missing the deepest part.

"Levi....I-I can feel it...your womb is v-very soft." 

Levi stretched his straddled legs and kicked on the bed to pull himself away from him but he didn't manage to detach the tip of that length inside him because his legs are not long enough to gain the right momentum. 

"Nice try...."   
Eren smirked. He let go Levi's one arm and place his own hand on Levi's lower back. He pulled Levi back to him in a fast movement. 

"yaaah!!!" Levi yelp as Eren trapped him in his strong arms. There's no chance of pulling away. 

"Just w-wait, Levi.... until I release..."   
Eren groaned. 

The movement is so intense. Levi gripped Eren's upper arm using his one free hand but can not pull away. He is so tired and weak. 

"no...n-not in-s-side....!" Levi turn his head from side to side.

Eren continue the fast pace and savoring Levi's cries.  
He leaned closer on Levi's neck and bite on the vulnerable skin.

"uuuuuungh!!!" Levi cry an omegan cry. He never imagine this is going to be so rough and violent in his unexpected first time.

Eren growl in pure pleasure. Claiming this omega is like the best gift.   
His body is still overflowing with absolute desire. He keeps pounding until he reached his climax. 

"eeeeeeeh!!!!" Levi felt a sharp pain inside him and a hot and sticky fluid.   
Eren pause while he's releasing. Then he massage Levi's back.

"uunnh~p-pull out......" Levi is trembling as the tip is tightly attached inside his womb.

"I can't break the knot right now."   
Levi's eyes widened when he realized that the tight connection is a knot. 

Eren turned their position on the bed causing Levi to whimpers at every movement. He leaned his back on the bedpost.

"Rest over me until the knot is no longer attached." 

Levi have no choice but to remain on that position. He tried to relax but the pain is overwhelming. Eren is not gripping his body anymore. He just caressing the smooth and soft skin of his back.

Levi gain some energy and he tried to pull away. 

"Not yet, Levi... You can't disconnect my knot. Just wait..."  
Eren caress Levi's cheek. He didn't bother to secure the bond. 

Levi can't pull a little inch. It hurts even more whenever he tried to move but he keep trying.

"Don't waste you energy... You should sleep for a while."   
Eren pulled Levi to his chest.

"....Take it out, Eren....please... It really hurts...."

Eren get up on a sitting position. Levi didn't expect the sudden movement and didn't able to hold on Eren's shoulders and his back dropped on the bed. 

"Ouch...!" He clutched his aching belly. 

"Do you know what would happen if I try to move my hips like this...?"  
Eren put his hands on the bed on Levi's side. He move his hips back and forth but it's still attached to Levi's body. 

"aaauh! aah! stop! d-don't move! aah! please! don't!" His body is being pulled and pushed without disconnecting the knot. 

"See..? It can't be separated... I'm firmly united to you..." 

"Just stop!!!" He wrapped his legs on Eren's moving waist and embraced his neck to lessen the movement. 

Eren like it when Levi claw on his back. He didn't stop until Levi run out of stamina and fall back to bed.   
He look at him panting and sobbing. 

"Tell me, Levi....Is there someone who knows about you being an omega?"

Levi shook his head. 

"So you're hiding this from everyone? Am I the first one to discovered your secret?" 

Levi slowly nodded.

"Okay....from now on....your secret is my secret too...."   
He kissed Levi's forehead.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>


End file.
